This invention relates to acoustical absorbers and, more particularly, it relates to mounting the absorbers.
In some environments it is important that acoustical absorbers be readily removable and replaceable for cleaning, repair, etc. It is also important that such absorbers fit properly, will not burn, are environmentally inert and also can be finished to match its surroundings.